Incredibles: Dawn of Fate
Incredibles: Dawn of Fate is a new game in the Incredibles: Multiverse Wars series, and a soft reboot of the extremely popular franchise. The game takes place in the year 2014, and is set in the Original Incredibles Reality. Taking place 10 years after the events of The Incredibles film, this game shows the events during a Dark Timeline of 2014, where the Villain Armada is on the verge of losing the War, and the Hero Coalition is about to beat them and end the War Against the Villain Armada. However, the Armada destroys the stakes and raises the bar by sending an advanced Omnidroid back in time to the Knights Reality in order to kill Dashiell Parr, who is the alleged prophet that will destroy the Armada. To combat this threat, Clementine is sent back as well to stop this Omnidroid. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2018. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr (Knights Reality, 11 years old) * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese (Earth-614) * Ty Simpkins as Jack Johnson Parr (Original Reality, 11 years old) * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett (Knights Reality) * Spencer Fox as Dashiell Parr (Original Reality, 20 years old) * Eli Fucile as Jack Johnson Parr (Knights Reality, 2 years old) * Lee Byung-Hun as Omnidroid V.12 * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Earth-135) * JK Simmons as Detective O'Brien (Knights Reality) * Wayne Bastrup as Young O'Brien (Original Reality) * Dayo Okeniyi as Miles Pine (Original Reality, Syndrome's son) Synopsis In the year 2014, in the Original Incredibles Reality, the Hero Alliance is at war with an invading enemy force known as the Villain Armada. After 5 whole months of cities getting destroyed, a Legendary Hero known as Dashiell Parr, leader of the Hero Alliance, learns of the Armada's new plan: send an Omnidroid Infiltrator back to the Knights Reality to kill the 11 year old version of Dash. With Humanity's future at stake, the Future Dash sends Clementine Everett, another Hero, to defend the 11 year old Dash in the Knights Reality. However, when Clementine is sent back, she finds the Knights Timeline has been completely altered, and the 2014 she was sent to no longer exists. Instead of finding an inexperienced and arrogant Dash (like in the Incredibles Movie), she finds that Dash has already been trained as a warrior that will one day fight for Humanity's future. With the Omnidroid V.12 on their trail, these two will team up with an unlikely band of Heroes to end the War Against the Villain Armada before it even begins! Plot Intro: Original Reality Battle and the Reality Terrain Device The game opens in the Original Reality of 2014, where the City of Metroville has been destroyed, just like most of the United States. Clementine's narration is heard as she says "This world is dying. The Villain Armada has invaded Earth, and it has taken over most of the world. Destroying cities and killing 200 million people during their Invasion, and then picking off the remains... The Great Invasion begun on July 15th, 2014. After 5 months, people are getting desperate. The Armada's using its Advanced Technology and getting way ahead of us, people are getting desperate. But there is one man who can save us: Dashiell Parr, son of two Legendary Heroes. He may only be 20 years old, but he has the most experience out of all of us. With him, maybe we can still win this War..." as the screen turns to black and the title 'Incredibles: Dawn of Fate' is shown, and the game starts. The game then switches to the Hero Alliance base in the Metroville Outskirts overlooking the destroyed and ruined city as 3 Omnidroid VTOLs fly above, and Dash (the 20 year old one) is planning an attack on an Armada Research Facility to end the War, as Ozone is there in the Facility. Dash, after planning the attack, goes to make a speech in front of the Hero Alliance, standing in front of thousands and saying "I look at each of you, and I see the marks of this long and terrible War. Tonight, I have learnt that Ozone, the leader of the Villain Armada, is going to the targeted Armada Research Facility in 2 hours. We're going to strike, and we will take him down. When the Armada sees their leader dead, they will know that is is OUR world! And on this night, we take this world back! Then, generations to come will know that we fought for them, so they would not have to carry these marks! On this night, we take back our world!!" as the massive crowd cheers, and the whole Hero Alliance starts to ready for the final battle in the War Against the Villain Armada. After Dash delivers his speech, he is seen talking to Clementine in a hallway, saying "This is it, Clementine. Ozone is closer to us now than he's been in weeks. We eliminate him, we cut the head off the Armada." and Clementine tells him "Yeah. So, what are you going to do after this is over? When Earth is rebuilt?" and Dash answers "Well, a cold beer would be nice." and they head for a VTOL Warship, and the game turns to black. The game then switches to night, where the Armada Research Facility is seen as several trucks pull up outside, with a disguised Hero Alliance Troop driving. As the Truck gets to the middle of the Base's Courtyard, an Armada Troop says "Hey! Nobody said you could stop! Get going, now!!" as it shows Dash, Clementine and Jack in the truck's trailer. Dash then signals the two with a countdown, and then yells "NOW!!" as he, Clementine and Jack all grab Heavy Laser Weapons and fire through the walls of the trailer, killing several Armada Troops outside as hundreds of Hero Alliance Choppers and VTOL Warships fly in and start firing Missiles at the Base, destroying the Laser Fences and allowing thousands of Alliance Members to charge in, firing bullets and missiles into the Base's Courtyard and killing hundreds of Armada Troops. Dash then drives a Technical Jeep while Clementine gets on the Turret, unloading rounds into several Armada Troops. However, an Alliance VTOL is shot down and then crashes next to the speeding Jeep, resulting in a huge explosion that overturns the Jeep and sends Clementine and Jack flying and hitting the ground hard. Jack then gets up and runs over to Clementine, saying "Clem, we need to get to the Reality Terrain Device! Scarecrow's going through!" as they pick up Heavy Machine Guns and start charging through Armada Troops and XS1 Goliath MECHs as they charge for the RTD Chamber. The game then switches to Scarecrow (who has his appearance from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, NOT Batman: Arkham Knight!) as he loads up several weapons such as his NA-35 Sniper, SER-150 Assault Rifle, 5 G18 Pistols, M27 Plasma Rifle and M9 Pistol and then goes to the Reality Terrain Device, stepping into the Machine as the Magnetic Field activates, and the Heroes blow the gates of the Base up, but they see Scarecrow as he says "Too late!" and he vanishes in a white flash, and the Heroes see that he is gone. Clementine then looks at the Reality Terrain Device and asks "What the hell is that thing?" and Dash answers "The end of our future..." as he and the other Coalition Members stand in front of the RTD, and Jack checks a Holographic Screen, saying "Dash, this is really bad. The date on the Machine says: March 21st, 2014." and the whole crowd starts murmuring and gasping in shock, and Dash says "The Armada tried to rig the game. They've sent Scarecrow back to the time before the War, in the Knights Reality, to kill the 11 year old version of me." and the whole crowd looks in shock. Dash then explains "If my 11 year old counterpart is killed on Earth-614, then the Armada will erase every victory we ever achieved. Including tonight. We need someone to go back and stop Scarecrow." and various Soldiers start volunteering, but a voice is heard saying "I'll go back." as Clementine walks down the Chamber's stairs, and says "Let me go to Earth-614 to stop Scarecrow." and then Dash asks "Out of all these Soldiers, why you, Clementine?" and Clementine answers "Because I'd die for Dashiell Parr." and Dash tells her "All of these Soldiers would die for me." and Clementine responds "After all that you've told me, Dash. About you and your family 10 years ago... What could be different in this Reality?" and Dash tells her "In this Reality, I was scared and weak. You need to take care of my counterpart for me, Clementine." and Clementine walks up a staircase and goes into the Reality Terrain Device, and the massive crowd of Heroes watches as the Magnetic Field is activated, and Clementine floats in it. Just as the Device is about to teleport Clementine to another Reality, Dash is grabbed from behind by Ozone, who says "You didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you?!" as his hand glows orange with a mysterious Energy Wave as he digs into Dash's chest, and Clementine yells "DASH!!!" as she is then Teleported through a Teleportation Reality Portal, and she sees several flashbacks of events in the Incredibles Movie, such as the First Battle of Metroville, the destruction of the Omnidroid V.10, and Syndrome's death. Earth-614 Missions (Act I-III) The game then switches to Earth-614 in the City of Heroes, Metroville at night, as a massive blue ball materializes in the Metroville Outskirts as Electrical currents cackle all over the place and a white flash is triggered, and the ball clears as Scarecrow is seen kneeling in the smoke left by the ball. Scarecrow then stands up as he looks at the city of Metroville from the Outskirts next to the Metroville Observatory, and says "Now, time for my next target: Dashiell Parr." as he looks at the city that is soaked with streetlights, cars and a dark sky. Scarecrow then goes over to a few gangsters near the Observatory, and the three Gangsters surround him and one of them says "Hey, look... Walking around with a Villain Armada Symbol strapped to a Military uniform. And a bunch of guns, really isn't a good idea." and Scarecrow says "I'm looking for someone. I need you to point me in the right direction." and a voice behind him says "Maybe I could help point you towards Hell?" as he turns around and sees a young boy wearing a black hoodie, with the hood covering his face. Scarecrow then sees that the boy is carrying a Remington 870 MCS Shotgun, and says "What are YOU doing here, kid?" and the boy takes his hood off, revealing himself to be Kyle Reese (the 11 year old version from Terminator: Genisys and Terminator: Age of Skynet). Kyle then walks forward and says "I've been waiting for you, Scarecrow!" and Scarecrow yells "You! You won't escape this time!!" as he charges forward, but Kyle takes out his Remington 870 MCS and fires at Scarecrow a few times, hitting him in the shoulder and chest. Scarecrow then reaches Kyle, who hits him in the face with the Shotgun and the two start fighting as the thugs all run away after the gunshots while the two fight. Kyle then kicks Scarecrow back and grabs part from a nearby Pipe and uses it like a baseball bat and hits Scarecrow hard in the face with it, and Scarecrow grunts in pain as he looks up and blood pours from a wound in his head, with one of his eyes shut due to the damage from the hit. Scarecrow then lunges at Kyle and headbutts him, before kicking him a few feet back and causing him to hit a fence. Kyle then tries to get up, but is too weak as Scarecrow approaches with a Combat Knife in his hand. However, just as Scarecrow raises the Blade and is about to stab Kyle, a bullet zooms in and hits the Villain in the chest, going out through his back and causing blood to splatter everywhere. Kyle then gets up as Scarecrow falls to the ground and is critically injured by the gunshot as he passes out, and Kyle looks behind him and nods at an unknown Sniper, who is holding a VKS Sniper Rifle with a Silencer and ACOG Scope attached, along with Advanced Rifling. Later that night, another blue ball of light materializes in an alleyway near Downtown Metroville and then Clementine jumps out of it as it vanishes. She then looks around and says "Guess I'm in the right Reality." under her breath. However, a Police Car then parks behind her, and she mutters "Shit! I hate fucking Cops." as she hides behind a dumpster, and an Asian police officer in his mid 30's comes out of the Police Car and starts walking down the alleyway. Clementine then kicks the Officer into a wall, then takes out a M1911 Pistol and asks "What day is it? What month, what year?!" and the Officer responds "Friday, March 21st, 2014. The day you arrive from Earth-135!" and he lunges at Clementine, who shoots him a few times with the Pistol. However, the Officer backs up into a wall and Clementine sees several gray bullet holes across the Officer's body, which then seals and returns the Officer to normal, revealing him to be an Omnidroid V.12, the latest member of the Omnidroid Legion.